Web pages provide various options to search for items. For example, a user looking for a book entitled “My Favorite Book” or a movie entitled “My Favorite Movie” may type the title of the book or movie into a search tool provided by the web page and receive a link to the particular book or movie the user requested. However, it may be more difficult to search for content, including the content included with electronic books or movies. For example, some movies are provided with content ratings, but the rating system is subjective, manual, and time-consuming. This process can be especially troublesome when the number of items with content increases too quickly for the subjective rating system to review and rate in an efficient manner.